


Mistaken Identity

by gardnerhill



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Hobbit birthday present to LJ user Shirebound, and a cameo appearance by her pup Pip.</p></blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/gifts).



Frodo grinned to see his cousins leading a group of children in a fierce game of touch-me-touch-you near the mallorn. “Pippin! Pip!” he called, his voice carrying down and across the field, wanting the Thain’s heir to come up and be the first to sample the barrel of ale Sam had just broached. “Come here!”

Well, imagine Frodo’s dropped jaw when a tiny brown spot dashed across the grass and up the hill, to reveal itself as a small pup-dog, tongue out and panting happily as she faced Frodo, her mistress panting behind.

Frodo grinned at the pup. “Hello, Pip.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Hobbit birthday present to LJ user Shirebound, and a cameo appearance by her pup Pip.


End file.
